Embodiments of the present application generally relate to noise reduction for electronic devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to multi-layered conductors that include a magnetic shielding for at least reduction of high frequency noises in power electronics.
Electronic devices can generate noises at relatively high frequencies, including, for example, relatively high switching frequencies, that can be disruptive to system performance. Additionally, such high frequencies can contribute to the malfunction of at least the associated electronic device, as well as be generally detrimental to other components of the system. Further, current approaches to reducing such high frequency noises in power electronics often carry relatively high manufacturing costs.
One traditional approach to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) is the addition of a reflective LC EMI filter. Yet, reflective LC EMI filters typically involve the use of inductors and capacitors, among a number of other components, which often occupy a relatively large footprint on a printed circuit board (PCB) or other device. Additionally, the inclusion of LC EMI filters can often involve labor-intensive processing steps to install, or otherwise manufacture, the LC EMI filter. Further, the performance of LC EMI filters can be limited as, for example, the filter frequency range for LC EMI filters is often below a few megahertz (MHz). Additionally, attenuation of LC EMI filters can be dependent on source and load impedances, and thus the filter attenuation of LC EMI filters can, at times, be quite different from the actual requirements of a system. Another approach to addressing EMI has been the use of absorptive filters, which can be high-loss elements that attempt to remove EMI via generating more losses in a desired frequency range.
Accordingly, there is room for further development in materials and processes to reduce the noise levels of electronic devices that are operating at relatively high frequencies, including relatively high switching frequencies.